Night GOING Out
by Rya-chan X Shii-chan
Summary: XS Xanxus yang mengajak Squalo untuk pergi bersamanya kesuatu tempat yaitu...Pasar Malam! Fic Shonen-ai yang dipaksa plus Humor tidak berkualitas


**Night Going Out**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

Rate : T

Warning : OOC BERAT ! Tidak ada cerita Xanxus doyan pete ataupun semur jengkol, AU, juga shonen-ai meski dipaksa, humor tidak berkelas dan sejuta kenistaan lainnya.

A/N : Maaf, kalau masih ada yang salah… (_ _)

Terima kasih sangat special untuk senior Maharu P. Natsuzawa , yang sudah demekian relanya mau mem-betakan fic tidak ada bagusnya ini.*bows*

-Normal POV-

Di suatu pagi yang mendung, walaupun tidak terasa panas matahari tetapi belum juga hujan, para anak SD dengan asiknya bermain gundu. Oh tunggu! Salah penafsiran! Ehem, suatu pagi di markas para anggota Varia, tepatnya di ruang khusus sang ketua tercinta kita, Xanxus. Dia terlihat sedang memplototi sebuah brosur. Brosur apakah itu? Tidak ada yang tahu hingga…

TOK-TOK-TOK..kriieeekkk… Ha? Bunyi apakah itu? Ah, tidak apa-apa. Itu hanya suara pintu yang dibuka! Tetapi ternyata sang bos agak kaget dengan suara itu, dan segera mengarahkan pandangannya kearah suara aneh itu berasal.

"Hah! Sampah. Ada perlu apa kau kemari? Aku belum mengijinkanmu membuka pintu, tahu!" ujar sang bos nanar saat memandang seseorang yang telah berdiri disana. Ternyata dia adalah Levi, anak buah Xanxus. _  
_

"Ma-maaf, bos." Ujar Levi agak terbata-bata. "Err… Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa sarapan sudah siap. Menu sarapan hari ini adalah menu kesukaan bos, semur jengkol dan pete."

Mendengar perkataan Levi, tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi. Menandakan dia sudah lapar. Apalagi setelah tahu kalau menu sarapannya adalah makanan favoritnya. Segera saja sang bos yang sudah kelaparan itu beranjak dari ruangannya, melengang menuju ruang makan.

~~~(oooo)~~~

_~Tempat makan dan berkumpul Varia~_

Di meja makan, semua anak buahnya sudah menunggunya, menantinya dengan setia, ikhlas sepenuh hati, jiwa dan raga. Kecuali marmut, yang dari tadi menahan hasrat untuk mengeluarkan ampasnya. Tetapi demi sang bos, dia menahan hasratnya.

Saat Xanxus belum juga beranjak turun, salah satu dari para anak buah tersebut membanting meja, kemudian berteriak seraya menunjuk kearah bosnya.

"VOII! Bos! Lama sekali kau turun, hah?" Ujarnya, Squalo, prajurit cantik (?) dengan rambutnya yang panjang dan indah. Namun sayang, warna rambut indahnya itu putih. Jadi, tak jarang dia dikira nenek-nenek oleh orang.

Alis Xanxus naik mendengar perkataan Squalo. Kontan, dia pun berteriak, tak terima karena Squalo meneriakinya. Bos? Di teriaki oleh anak buah sendiri? Ah. Mati pun jangan.

"Berisik sekali kau rambut putih ketombean. Tutup mulutmu! Aku ini bosmu! Suka-suka aku dong mau cepat atau lambat. Tugas anak buah itu cuma menuruti kata bosnya! Mengerti?" Xanxus-pun balas meneriaki Squalo. Kini giliran alis Squalo yang naik. Apa katanya? Rambut putih ketombean?

"Heh! Dasar Bos kurang ajar! Kau tak melihat gayaku ini, hah?" Ujarnya, masih berteriak seraya berputar melodramatik, bagaikan ballerina yang anggun. Tujuannya, memamerkan rambutnya yang indah. "Rambutku itu bersih! Ketombe? Sapa takut!"

Anggota lain yang dipameri rambut indahnya hanya bisa cengok. Squalo? Berputar melodramatik bagai ballerina sambil meniru iklan shampoo? Argh… Menjijikkan. Saat Squalo menyadari semua memandangnya dengan tatapan jijik, segera saja dia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Menghindari situasi genting yang menimpanya saat ini.

"BERISIK! LIAT APA KALIAN? KAU JUGA DASAR BOSS SIALAN! DUDUK!. KAMI SEMUA SUDAH LAPAR!"

Tanpa basa-basi, Xanxus-pun duduk di kursi dengan gaya bak seorang raja yang duduk di singgasananya. Dia juga tidak lupa mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja, memberi kesan garang pada anak-anak buahnya. Setelah itu, ditatapnya anak buahnya satu persatu. Pandangan matanya sayu, seolah jengkel. Dia menghela nafas tak lega, kemudian berteriak didalam hati, 'Mengapa gue bisa dapet anak-anak buah macam ini? Najong dah… Apakah ini cobaan darimu, oh Pencipta alam semesta?'

"VOII! KENAPA MELAMUN?" teriak Squalo sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah brewokan si bos. Kaget Xanxus spontan berkata dengan menahan rasa marah, "Sudah…kita doa dulu sebelum makan."

~~~(oooo)~~~

Setelah melewati sarapan bersama dengan tenang dan nyaman, sang bos segera menyuruh sang pangeran (you know him) untuk mencuci piring yang tentu saja ditolak habis-habisan oleh Bel, dan sesegera mungkin Levi yang turun tangan, mengalah dan mencucikan piring-piring tersebut.

Saat dia sedang asyik-asyiknya menonton aksi anak buahnya yang sedang berkutat dengan piring, teringatlah dia soal brosur tadi. Kemudian dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil lembaran brosur. Brosur itulah yang mengumumkan tentang adanya "PASAR MALAM"

Xanxus tertegun, bergidik ngeri memikirkan apa jadinya kalau dia kepergok oleh anak-anak buahnya dia mejeng ke pasar malam. Sementara itu, dia mendengar anak buahnya, Mammon dan Levi sedang beadu mulut.

"Muu, Levi! Jangan habiskan sabun cuci nya terlalu banyak!" kata si marmut sambil hinggap ke kepala si Levi.

"BERISIK kau Mammon! Di pikiranmu itu hanya irit dan hemat saja." balas Levi yang sudah bete menjadi pertengahan dari kasus sarapan sampe soal cuci piring. Cemberut, sang marmut mencibir dan menggembungkan pipinya lagi. "Muuu…"

Tanpa diundang, tanpa dijemput, si Belphegore muncul. Seperti biasa, sok elegan. "Ushishishi… Levi, kalau kau pakai terlalu banyak sabun, kamu bakal membuat boss harus menulis laporan pengeluaran sedikit lebih banyak! Kau mau membuat pengeluaran bos semakin membengkak?"

Levi, yang mendengar perkataan Bel tertegun sejenak, kemudian berteriak frustasi. "TIDAAKKK…TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN HAL ITU TERJADI ! DEMI BOS…..HUUUOOO!" dan mulai saat itulah Levi berjanji hanya memakai Sunlight actigel sebagai sabun cuci piringnya… Hemat dan busanya tidak cepat habis.

'Cih dasar berisik! Aku pergi ke taman saja deh daripada dengerin bisingnya mereka.' kata Xanxus didalam hatinya, menggerutu karena anak buahnya tidak bisa diam. Dengan langkah seribu, dia segera pergi dari lokasi kejadian sambil memikirkan strategi jitu agar bisa menyelinap keluar untuk main ke pasar malam.

'Cih, pokoknya aku harus bisa pergi ke pasar malam! Aku mau pistol air dan aku harus bisa dapetin tuh pistol apapun caranya.' Batinnya berapi-api, sambil menggengam brosur tersebut dengan penuh semangat. Saking semangatnya, Sang bos bahkan tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang memerhatikannya dari belakang.

"VOIIII! Kau ini lagi ngapain sih?" teriak Squlo yang lagi-lagi membuat Xanxus kaget. Dari belakang, Squalo muncul dan tanpa komando, dia merebut brosur yang tergenggam di tangan bosnya.

"Ha? Apa i—…"

Omongannya terputus saat membaca tulisan, "HADIRILAH PASAR MALAM" Squalo terdiam, ditatapi wajah bosnya yang sudah kusut dan tambah kusut lalu kembali ditatapnya brosur tersebut, dibacanya baik-baik sampai habis, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

Sang bos telah kehabisan kesabarannya, segera mengambilnya dari Squalo, takut sekaligus malu.

"Sudah kau baca kan? Sini!" disambarnya kembali brosur tersebut dari Squalo, kemudian dia tersentak, sadar anak-anak buahnya masih berada di dalam. Sedang Squalo dan dirinya hanya berdua di taman tersebut, tidak perlu berbasa-basi, Xanxus segera kembali memerintah sang hiunya.

"TRASH! KAU DAN AKU, BERDUA PERGI KE PASAR MALAM! HARI INI!"

"Hhaa?" Squalo cengok, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Pokoknya malam ini kita pergi berdua dan jangan sampai yang lain tahu kita pergi berdua." tambah Xanxus lagi.

'Belum juga aku ada bilang tapi… sedeng nih bos' ejek si Squalo dalam hati meski sejujurnya dia merasa agak senang karena sang boss mengajaknya berjalan berduaan saja.

~~~(oooo)~~~

Malam pun tiba, sang raja dan ratu pun —maksudnya si Xanxus dan Squalo— pun bersiap-siap untuk berangkat.

Di kamarnya Squalo sudah bersiap-siap dengan matang, sematang-matangnya.

'Hmm…dompet check! Pedang dan hiu juga cek. Err… lalu soal baju, aku harus pakai baju apa ya? Baju yang pantas… hmmm' beberapa detik kemuadian si hiu tersadar dari lamunannya, tertegun sejenak, dan berteriak.

"ARRGGHHH! APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN ? NGAPAIN JUGA AKU HARUS MILIH BAJU? INI BUKAN KENCAN!" teriaknya frustasi sembari menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ke tembok.

Sementara Squalo sedang berjeduk-jeduk ria, Xanxus yang kamarnya tidak begitu jauh dari kamar Squalo, tengah mempersiapkan duitnya. Kemudian, saat dia mendengar suara heboh dari kamar Squalo, dia terheran-heran sendiri. 'Dasar. Ngapain sih ehem–bocah itu?' ujarnya dalam hati.

Setelah 2 jam mengacak-acak isi lemarinya, akhirnya Squalo memutuskan memakai trouser hitam arang 'Uh! Emang aku ini cewek apa? Milih baju masa lama amat!' gerutunya dalam hati dengan wajahnya sedikit memerah.

'Ah sudahlah! Sekarang nyisir rambut dulu' rutuknya dalam hati seraya berkaca dan mulai menyisir rambut indahnya. Disaat dia sedang asyiknya merawat rambutnya —yang bahkan dia beri vitamin— dia tidak menyadari bahwa sang Pangeran masuk kekamarnya sekenanya, tanpa permisi atau mengetuk pintu. Hanya… langsung dibuka.

"The prince is bored. Ushishishsi. Temenin pangeran maen yuk. Ushishishishi" bete dengan candaan Belphegor, Squalo memplototinya setajam sikat.

"Voi! Ga usah sok bahasa inggris deh! Sudah jangan ganggu aku! Aku mau siap-siap! Mau pergi sama bos." Ujarnya, sambil kembali menghadap cermin dan menyisir rambutnya.

"Ha? sama bos mau kemana?" kali ini Bel bertanya dengan sok lugunya, kembali dijawab dengan sembarangan oleh Squalo. "Ke pasar loak, mau beli pete lagi."

Bel bengong, dia mikir, 'Beli pete kok di pasar loak?' dan segera melangkah mundur keluar dari kamar takut ketularan kebegoan si hiu.

~~~(oooo)~~~

Beberapa menit setelah Squalo selesai mempercantik diri…

TOK-TOK-TOK!

"Hmm?"

"Hoy trash, udah siap belom? Lama sekali kau dandan kaya cewek aja!"

"VOI! GUE UDAH SELESAI BLOON! SABAR DIKIT NAPE?" teriak Squalo, kemudian segera membuka pintu dan mendatangi si bos.

Dan saat pintu terbuka dilihatnyalah pemandangan bosnya yang tidak seperti biasanya: Xanxus dengan T-shirt berwarna putih.

Squalo sempat terdiam melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya, wajahnya makin memerah saat ini. (BGM : Glen Fredly ft. Audy-Terpesona) Setelah puas terbengong-bengong ria, Squalo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba kembali ke realita.

'Arghhh….. Kayaknya gue jadi rada stress…' pikirnya, menggerutu didalam hati.

"Hoy! Lama sekali kau jalan." Xanxus memanggilnya dari kejauhan, Squalo kaget akan jarak dirinya dan sang bos yang ternyata sudah cukup jauh.

"VOIII ! TUNGGU BOSS SIALAN !" teriaknya sambil lari menghampiri Xanxus.

~~~(oooo)~~~

Sesampainya di Pasar Malam, dimana keramaian menghampiri… Orang-orang berdesak-desakan untuk mencari barang murah maupun hanya untuk bermain-main semata. Dari kalangan muda yang sekedar nongkrong mencari hiburan, sampai ibu-ibu pengincar barang murah. Dari kalangan pengemis sampai pencopet tidak berkelas datang meramaikan suasana, Xanxus bengong melihat keramaian didepan matanya.

'Sial! Tak kusangka bakal seramai ini. Kenapa para trash ini pada ngumpul disini sih?' gerutu si bos. Mungkin kalau saat ini Squalo tidak menahan amarahnya, dia sudah menghancurkan pemandangan disekitarnya tersebut dengan pistolnya .

"Nah, kau mau kemana sekarang bos?" tanya Squalo.

"Cari pistol air." jawab Xanxus singkat, jelas dan padat.

Squalo diam. Malas memberikan tanggapan. Sedang sang bos celingukan kesana kemari mencari stand yang menjual pistol air.

"ITU DIA TEMPATNYA! HOY TRASH! AYO!" teriaknya seraya menarik tangan Squalo.

"E-eh? H-hoyyyy…" belum sempat merespon, Squalo sudah memasuki keramaian bersama bosnya tersebut.

Tidak sampai 2 menit para pujangga kita ini sudah terpisah antara satu dengan lainnya disebabkan oleh keramaian tersebut.

"A… hoy…bosss !" panggil Squalo, mencoba meraih tangan sang bos melewati padatnya orang-orang namun gagal, 'Cih sial! Sekarang aku terpisah dan juga tersesat'.

Segera dia mengambil HP-nya untuk menelpon sang bos, namun sayang. Dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak padanya. Saluran mbak Feronica menjawab dari satelit seberang sana, "Maaf, pulsa anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan ini." Jengkel, Squalo pun membanting HP N90-nya lalu memungutnya kembali dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar sambil mencari bosnya.

~~~(oooo)~~~

Tidak terasa sudah 2 jam Squalo mengelilingi pasar malam itu, namun dia masih belum juga menemukan sosok pujanganya itu hingga seorang penjual balon yang berada dibelakangnya mulai menggodanya.

"Hai mbak! Oh mbak cantik banget, rambutnya bagus deh, mbak pasti bintang iklan shampoo ya? Oh! Tapi bentuk badan mbak juga bagus, kayak kurva! Apa mbak juga model sampul majalah? Minta nomor hapenya dong." goda si penjual balon tersebut dengan nakalnya.

Squalo bergidik mendengarnya, lalu memutar kepalanya 180 derajat melihat siapakah-gerangan-om-om-jelek-yang-menggodanya-tersebut. Si om penjual balon agak kaget melihatnya, Squalo menarik nafas dan…

"VOOOOIIIIIII! GUE ITU COWOK! PASANG MATAMU BAIK-BAIK DASAR PENJUAL BALON MESUM!"

Suara yang berfrekuensi tidak lebih dari 10.000 mega hertz tersebut menyebar ke seluruh wahana di pasar malam. Xanxus yang sedari tadi memilih warna-warna pistol air pun tersentak seketika. Dengan secepat kilat, dia memberikan lembaran 10 ribuan ke penjual pistol-pistolan air tersebut dan segera berlari menuju kawasan dimana datangnya suara tersebut dengan berbekal 3 pistol air. Komplit, sudah diisi air. Warna merah, kuning dan hijau.

'Cih…si bodoh itu ngapain lagi sih?' batin Xanxus cemas, berlari semakin cepat dan semakin cepat.

Kembali ke tempat seorang Squalo…

"Ih…mbak kalau marah makin cantik aja nih… Saya jadi naksir." Kembali, sang penjual balon menggoda. Squalo pengen menebas orang tidak elit tersebut tapi tidak jadi karena takut masuk Koran Sindo atau Koran Analisa atas kasus pembunuhan terencana tersebut. "Mbak karaokean bareng yuk… Dirumah saya, kebetulan saya udah beli kaset-kaset dangdut Roma Irama Collection Complete kemarin." Lagi-lagi si penjual balon menggoda Squalo, tidak lupa meraih tangannya yang mulus (?) itu.

"Ih! Apaan sih? Lepasin gak?" dera Squalo yang udah mau muntah meliat wajah mesum si penjual balon tidak elit itu.

"Aih…mbak gak sabaran rupanya… ya sudahlah hayuk….ngomong-ngomong nama saya Atan Sumiarto, kalo mbak?" mendengarkan deruan Squalo, si penjual balon malah memperkenalkan diri. Squalo hampir muntah.

Di saat-saat itulah…

"SAMPAH! LEPASKAN DIA!" tiba-tiba dari langit-langit munculah seorang hero yang sudah ditunggu oleh para fangirl dan tentunya oleh sang ehem ratu ehem. Yang tidak lain tidak salah lagi. Xanxus namanya.

Dengan gagahnya Xanxus memberikan tendangan yang baru dia pelajari lewat film 'Kungfu Shaolin' tersebut tepat di wajah Sumiarto tersebut. Sumiarto terkapar kenyataan yang ironis bahwa saat dia terkapar gigi palsunya lepas, wajah Sumiarto yang udah cacat semakin cacat.

"Xa… Xanxus.." Squalo terduduk lemas. sang Ratu benar-benar bersyukur atas kedatangan bosnya tersebut.

Pelan-pelan Xanxus menghampiri Squalo lalu mengulurkan tanganya. "Ayo berdiri! kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang ketus namun juga sedikit khawatir.

Sumiarto tidak dipedulikan oleh mereka, begitu juga oleh para pengunjung, penjual , juga para pencopet di lokasi tersebut. Mengira bahwa Sumiarto adalah seorang polisi tidur.

Squalo tertegun, agak merasa aneh dengan bosnya. Tapi karena gengsi, Squalo menolak tawaran tangan itu.

"Huh! Aku bisa berdiri sendiri kok!" ujarnya ketus, dengan cepat dia langsung berdiri. Xanxus menaikan alisnya lalu menjawab.

"Ho, begitu? Ya sudah sekarang kita pulang. Kalau kita berlama-lama disini mereka pasti mencari kita." ujarnya tenang, lalu mulai melangkah pergi diikuti Squalo disebelahnya.

"Lalu, sudah menemukan pistol air yang kau cari?" tanya Squalo.

"Hmmm…" Xanxus menjawab singkat, menujukan kantong kresek yang berisi 3 pistol air tersebut.

Lalu kembali kesunyian malam menemani perjalanan pulang keduanya, hingga sesampainya di depan markas keluarga Varia.

"Hoi Squalo!" Xaxus-lah yang pertama kali memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"APA?" jawab Squalo dengan ketus, malas menanggapi perkataan Xanxus.

"Lain kali kita jalan lagi ok?" Xanxus, tanpa diduga menawarkan ajakan untuk kencan, lagi. Wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah tetapi berhasil ditutupinya. Wajar, dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Eh..?" Squalo tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Xanxus. Seperti halnya Xanxus, wajahnya juga bersemu merah.

"Berdua…"

"NOOOOOO!"

-FIN-


End file.
